narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-18559825-20161227092910
Breve introducción: Hinata es una Kunoichi de Konoha de rango Chūnin, se trata de una integrante del clan Hyūga perteneciendo a la rama principal, es la hija de Hiashi Hyūga, prima de Neji Hyūga, hermana de Hanabi Hyūga, esposa de Naruto Uzumaki y madre de Boruto Uzumaki y Himawari Uzumaki Taijutsu: Hinata, al ser un miembro del clan Hyūga, fue asesorada en el estilo del clan Hyūga, que gira al rededor el puño suave, este estilo de Taijutsu es conocido como el estilo de Taijutsu más fuerte en Konoha. Puño Suave: Como señale con anterioridad, Hinata al ser una Hyūga fue adiestrada con el estilo de los Hyūgas, estilo que tiene su base en el puño suave. El puño suave es una técnica que consiste en, mediante a acumular chakra en las manos y liberarlo al hacer contacto físico, dañar la red de Chakra del adversario y los órganos que están asociados a su control, también puede usarse para gente golpear los Tenketsus, los Tenketsus son 361 puntos que se ubican en la red de chakra y tienen como función permitir el paso de este, de ser golpeados con precisión, el adversario puede manipular de la forma que desee el manejo de Chakra del adversario, cabe aclarar que un solo golpe a un Tenketsu puede impedir el uso de Chakra. El Jūken también posee la capacidad de destruir cualquier material hecho de Chakra, por ello es que Neji fue capaz de destruir las telarañas de Kidōmaru, las cuales no podían ser cortadas ni por un Kunai y según establece Kidōmaru, ni siquiera el esfuerzo de 2 elefantes jalándolas podrían destruirlas. Hinata también a mostrado, por otro lado, hacer uso del Jyūken con fines suplementarios como lo hizo cuando reparo el hombro dislocado de Naruto Palma del Vacío: Entrada del Databook: 1 La palma del vacío es una técnica que consiste en, mediante a dar un golpe extremadamente rápido y apuntar a su objetivo, golpear un punto vital con una fuerza inmensa fuerza, al ser una variante del Jūken, lo más probable es que siga el mismo Modus Operandi, es decir, introducir Chakra en el cuerpo del enemigo. Lo que la diferencia del Puño suave es que esta puede usarse a distancia. Con esta técnica, Hinata fue capaz de desviar a ultimo momento una de las estacas del Jūbi, las cuales eran tan veloces y eras expulsadas con tanta fuerza que quedaban incrustadas sobre la superficie del suelo y estaban a algunos metros de atravesar el muro Doton que alzó la alianza Shinobi para defenderse Ocho Trigramas: Sesenta y cuatro Palmas: Entrada del Databook: Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu, Offensive, Close-range User: Hyuuga Neji This is originally a taijutsu that is passed down only in the Hyuuga Main House!! However, being a branch house member, Neji uses his own intuition and natural talents to master the secrets of this Taijutsu!! Using the Byakugan’s 360 degrees vision and mapping this vision onto a Divination Hexagram Formation. Then the user will launch a series of high speed combo onto opponent that lies within this formation. The attacks are aimed at 64 of the opponent’s chakra points, thus closing these chakra points and stopping the chakra flow of the opponent. The victim will not even have the strength to stand up. Therefore this is a deadly taijutsu that is suitable to be pass down within the Hyuuga line. (La traducción viene de Narutoversity) Esta técnica consiste en golpear con precisión 64 Tenketsus del cuerpo, los cuales evitarán que esta pueda emplear su Chakra y que sea incapaz de moverse. Antes de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, Hinata solo podía realizar hasta 32 golpes, en lo que transcurría la misma, Hinata logró completarla con éxito aún tratándose de un Jūbi Minion , los acules al ser seres amorfos deberían tener sus tenketsus ubicados en zonas diferentes del cuerpo, aunque bueno, eso es meramente especulativo. Hinata también puede combinar esta Técnica con el Paso Suave:Doble Puño de León. Paso Suave: Doble Puño de León: Databook: 柔歩双獅拳 Juuho Soushiken (Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists) Taijutsu, Kekkei Genkai, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Short Range 拳に宿す強き意思！！ Strong will held in the fists!! その姿双頭の獅子の如し！！ Its form is double lion heads!! 日向一族の中でも宗家にしか伝わっていない、柔拳秘伝高等体術。両手から放出するチャクラを形 態変化させる ことで、リーチと破壊力を格段に向上させる。その腕はまるで獅子のような様相を呈し、触れた相 手の経絡系を 喰らい尽くすのだ。 A secret high-level juuken technique, taught only to the main family of the Hyuuga clan. By changing the shape of chakra released from both hands, user greatly increases reach and destructive power. The arms become entirely like lions which drain the chakra network of those they touch. チャクラコントロールを少しでも誤ると失敗するため、習得は極めて困難緻密な技量と“白眼”が あればこその 芸当である。 Because it will fail at even the slightest mistake in chakra control, it is extremely difficult to learn this ability, which is a feat that requires the Byakugan. Caption: “八卦六十四掌”の威力を底上げすることができる。 It can be used to increase the power of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Créditos a Eriko de Narutoforums. El Paso suave: Doble Puño de León es una técnica que consiste en moldear Chakra en los brazos con forma de leones, Hinata nunca pudo emplear esto contra un enemigo en él manga sin embargo, según su descripción en el Databook, es una versión avanzada del Jūken , por ende deducir que posee todas las características de su versión original amplificadas no estaría realmente errado, ademas de eso, según se nos da a entender también puede emplearse de forma defensiva, quizás funcionando del mismo modo que funciona la capa de Chakra usada por el Kaiten para interrumpir el ataque del enemigo por otro lado, estos Leones también pueden devorar Chakra. Cabe aclarar que en The Last, Hinata utilizó una version más avanzada de la misma técnica. Habilidad en Taijutsu en general: Hinata en combate cercano puede realizar movimientos rápidos y consecutivos en la sucesión de golpes durante un combate cercano según se muestra en su encuentro con Neji. Un dato importante es un comentario que se realiza en el Databook, más específicamente en el perfil de Hinata. The one she admires taught her about the courage to stand up!! Chuunin Exam; Third Preliminary Test Her fight against Neji The time had finally come to fight against Neji, from the Branch House, and hater of the Main House. Hinata disliked confilct, despite which she fought desperately in order to change herself. But as expected, she was no match for Neji, whom people refer to as the strongest in the Hyuuga clan, (tn: The next sentences I can't read properly, let alone understand. But it's about how she didn't abandon until the end thanks to Naruto). ?Naruto is throwing taunts at Neji. Hinata is able to draw courage from his cheering... ?A scene where she even fights on par with the great Neji. The blood of the Hyuuga also flows is Hinata's veins! ?But she yields before Neji's Juuken, and gets wounded and beaten down several times over... ?Earnest feelings are stronger than any weapon... *No furigana, so I can't be 100% sure, but it's got to be a pun. Cause ?? doesn't mean anything, at least not as far as I (and my dictionary) can tell. Now, if you play around with the way those Kanji can be pronounced, you get "butou", which translates as "dancing". **Nindou=Way of the Ninja. Por otro lado, durante su breve encuentro con Pain, antes de recibir un One-shot por el Shinra Tensei, podemos ver un breve enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo entre Hinata y Pain, en el cual nos podemos percatar de que hay cinco marcas con forma de diamante, también nos percatamos del hecho de que la pierna de Pain se está deslizando hacia atrás, lo cual implica que sea lo que sea que está haciendo Hinata, está forzando a Pain a retroceder, además de ello, podemos ver que la Onomatopeya utilizada en ese momento es klak, la cual es utilizada generalmente para representar el conjunto de sonidos de algo que está siendo golpeado con fuerza. En The Last, Hinata fue capaz de derrotar o lidiar con relativa facilidad con las marionetas de combate de Toneri, mismas marionetas que derrotaron a los Hyūgas Random que acompañaban a Hiashi en su reunión con Toneri, forzaron a Hiashi a huir y secuestraron a Hanabi. Byakugan: Entrada del Databook: Byakugan (White Eye) Kekkei Genkai, Supplementary, Close to long-range Users: Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata The heritage of the Hyuuga Clan, the white eyes that see through everything!! The Hyuuga Clan is a distinguished family, and one of the Hidden Leaf village’s two brightest jewels, the other being the Uchiha clan. The Kekkei Genkai that circulates within House Hyuuga is the Byakugan. Upon using Byakugan, the caster sees right through immediate obstacles, even catching a glance upon things situated remotely ahead of them. But Byakugan possesses an even more astonishing ability. It can also distinguish the inner body’s acupuncture network through which chakra circulates, and the apertures through which it is released outside the body, the chakra openings. Because of that ability, the Hyuuga are praised as the clan which has the most outstanding ability. That said, this is also the reason why they have accumulated tragedies throughout their history… When Byakugan is activated, it is so powerful it causes the veins around the caster’s eyes to protrude! How exactly does chakra circulate inside the body…? If one has the power of the Byakugan, even such a thing can be understood just like that, with absurd ease. Hinata, al provenir del clan Hyūga heredó el Byakugan, uno de los 3 Grandes Dōjutusu. El Byakugan es un Dōjutsu que ofrece a su usuario una visión de casi 360º y una supuesta predicción a ataques del enemigo, también se a mostrado que el Byakugan puede seguir con la vista movimientos veloces y que al poder ver la red Chakra, puede ver a su adversario acumulándolo en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Hinata muestra que aparentemente, su Byakugan se encuentra bien desarrollado, esto tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Byakugan de Hinata en la Parte I podía ver hasta una distancia de un kilómetro mientras que el límite de Neji eran 50 metros, en la Parte II Hinata mostró poder ver hasta 10 KM mientras que Neji 800 metros, en The Last, Hinata podía ver hasta 20 KM a la redonda. El Byakugan también tiene la característica de ofrecerle a Hinata una visión de rayos X, identificar el Chakra de una persona es específico (posiblemente debido a su color), identificar a un Jinchūriki y poder a través de Genjutsu. Adicionalmente, según el Databook In place of the collapse Neji, Hinata takes on the role of lookout. The power of her Byakugan is no way inferior to Neji's Ninjutsu: Hinata a mostrado poder realizar el Jutsu de transferencia de Chakra, además de ello, el Databook señala que posee afinidad a él Katon y el Raiton, sin embargo se desconoce si puede usarlos y de poder, sus técnicas con estas naturalezas son completamente desconocidas. Velocidad/Reacciones: El equipo 8 se encontraba a un kilómetro de los ninjas de la Lluvia y los hermanos de la arena, sin embargo, estos se las arreglan para llegar a la zona antes de que él Ninja de la Lluvia terminase de hablar acerca de lo temerarios que eran los hermanos de la arena para atreverse a enfrentarse a ellos. Hinata pese a sus no muy óptimas condiciones, logra mantener el ritmo con Neji durante un tiempo, sin embargo, eventualmente es superada. Hinata logra llegar a tiempo para impedir que el Camino Deva secuestre a Naruto sin que éste se percatase de su presciencia si no hasta que ella estaba justo detrás de Pain, cabe aclarar que también llegó a la zona antes de que Kō reaccionase debido a que se había ido, cabe aclarar por cierto que no se muestra en lo absoluto a Hinata en páginas anteriores por donde se supone apareció para intentar interceptar a Deva, lo cual descarta la posibilidad de que llevase mucho tiempo corriendo hacia el lugar. Hinata logró interceptar a un Zetsu Blanco que estaba por atacar Neji. Cuando la alianza Shinobi se encontraba lidiando con el Jūbi, este empezó a emplear el Mokuton en forma de lanzas en manera de ofensa, estas estacas eran tan rápidas que llegaban al suelo casi instantáneamente, durante este tiempo, Hinata no se encontraba por ningún lado cerca al doble Kaiten de Neji y Hiashi ni detrás del muro Doton de la alianza Shinobi, lo que implica que ella tuvo que arreglárselas sola para impedir recibir el daño de alguna de estas, también pudo reaccionar a una de las estacas que estaban a punto de darle a Naruto. Hinata también pudo reaccionar y colocarse delante de Naruto antes de que las estacas del Jūbi llegasen hacia el, esto es especialmente impresionante tomando en cuenta el hecho de que además de ser un ataque fijo, la distancia entre el brazo que lanzó el ataque y Naruto y Hinata era de aproximadamente 40-50 metros, diciéndolo así suena realmente una larga distancia para dar cabida a una reacción, sin embargo, las estacas ya eran de por sí solas muy rápidas estando a esta distancia de la alianza Shinobi, la cual es por mucho más lejano que la distancia entre Hinata, Naruto y la mano que recibió la palma del vacío de Hiashi. Hinata también pudo reaccionar al brazo del Jūbi, aunque parezca que Hinata reaccionó al último momento al ataque, si se pone con atención, Hinata es casi del mismo tamaño que el brazo del Jūbi en la misma escena, aún cuando esté brazo es mucho, mucho más grande que una persona normal, lo cual implica que el brazo estaba más lejos de lo que parece a simple vista cuando Hinata reaccionó. Hinata también pudo correr para lo suficientemente rápido como para poder asestar los golpes consecutivos con el Jūbi Minion que estaba siendo arrojado por sus golpes (panel inferior derecho-primer panel inferior izquierdo) Adicionalmente: Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu, Offensive, Close-range User: Hyuuga Neji This is originally a taijutsu that is passed down only in the Hyuuga Main House!! However, being a branch house member, Neji uses his own intuition and natural talents to master the secrets of this Taijutsu!! Using the Byakugan’s 360 degrees vision and mapping this vision onto a Divination Hexagram Formation. Then the user will launch a series of high speed combo onto opponent that lies within this formation. The attacks are aimed at 64 of the opponent’s chakra points, thus closing these chakra points and stopping the chakra flow of the opponent. The victim will not even have the strength to stand up. Therefore this is a deadly taijutsu that is suitable to be pass down within the Hyuuga line. Resistencia/durabilidad: Hinata pudo resistir el recibir un golpe en la barbilla, un golpe que la arrojó yardas atrás y un golpe directo del Jyūken, dos veces (los cuales siempre son siempre resultan en golpes críticos) y seguía siendo capaz de levantarse, aunque en muy pésimas condiciones. Cabe aclarar que Neji estaba realmente intentado matarla. Hinata también a mostrado progresar en cuanto a resistencia dentro de un combate, eso tomando en cuenta que ya al rato de estar peleando contra Neji en la tercera etapa de los exámenes Chūnin se podía apreciar que Hinata estaba cansada mientras que el la cuarta gran guerra Ninja, Hinata pudo pelear durante tres días consecutivos antes de desplomarse por la fatiga. En The Last, Hinata al recibir el Chakra de Hamura recibió un incremento en sus reservas, eso tomando en cuenta que cuando el Chakra de Naruto fue completamente drenado por Toneri, Hinata restableció sin muestra de cansancio alguno sus reservas, de hecho, pocos instantes después de ello podemos incluso ver a Naruto entrando en el modo Kurama. Control de Chakra: Como se señala en el Databook, el Doble Puño de León es una técnica extremadamente difícil de utilizar debido a que el más mínimo error en su realización causará el fallo de la técnica. También cabe aclarar que tras recibir el Power-up de Hamura, Hinata pudo realizar una versión superior de esta técnica incluso sin la necesidad de activar el Byakugan, esto también se vuelve más impresionante tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Hinata aumentó drásticamente sus reservas de Chakra y según comentarios en él manga, cuando más Chakra se posea, más difícil será de controlar (2) (3) Fuerza: Lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar a Ino al mismo tiempo que corre junto al resto de la alianza Shinobi hacia la ubicación de Naruto. Capaz de arrojar a un Jūbi Minion algunas yardas atrás. Golpear con la suficiente fuerza para deshabilitar varias de las marionetas de combate de Toneri. Miscelánea: Aparentemente, Hinata desarrolló una gran puntería con la ayuda de su Byakugan hasta el punto de poder apuntar perfectamente el Shintenshin de Ino a más o menos esta distancia. Lo suficientemente adiestrada para sacar un par de ojos. Hype: Pese a que a inicios de la historia se estableció el hecho de que Hinata había sido expulsada de la familia principal del Clan Hyūga, en la parte II Hinata muestra poder utilizar el Puño de León técnica que solo se le enseña a los integrantes de la Rama Principal del clan Hyūga, también Hiashi muestra depositar más confianza en su hija,dos años tras los eventos de la guerra, Hinata es reconocida públicamente como la heredera del clan Hyūga y durante Boruto The Movie, pese a cambiarse el apellido, se sigue señalando que es una integrante de la rama principal del clan Hyūga (4) (5) Hinata también es señalada como alguien fuerte por Naruto (6), dos veces (7) y que nadie en la aldea se atrevería a meterse con ella. También se señaló que Hinata podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el Tenseigan, si bien esto no resultó cierto, cabe aclarar que el Tenseigan de la memoria del Ōtsutsuki que dijo esto era mucho más pequeño que el que intento destruir Hinata, esto es debido a que a lo largo de los años, más generaciones de Byakugan fueron introducidos al Bunque de energía y el Tenseigan obtiene su energía mediante a la cantidad Byakugan que están sellados en el. Hinata también fue señalada por Mitsuki como una maestra del puño suave y alguien quien robó el papel de heroína en el tiempo de sus padres (lol). ¿Y ustedes que Opinan?